


Flares

by VentoAureoRun



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, It does not get better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentoAureoRun/pseuds/VentoAureoRun
Summary: Zan and Nik find themselves rolling a Nat 1 for evasion and realising they need a new character sheet....





	Flares

**Author's Note:**

> Context:  
> Nikolai: White haired Sorcerer, true neutral. (Average build)  
> Zanneus: Blonde Paladin, Overall good boy. (Buff Daddy)
> 
> Art for prompt: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm1fRCuF5vB/?taken-by=nzk.art

Fire, a loud explosion as flames rise. Burning the recently evacuated town. Laughter and screams, cultists.  
" Do you really think the two of us can take them down?"  
Zan, holding Nikolai back as rage consumes the albino.  
" Those...things, they...Destroyed my town. My family, everything I loved! They-"  
" Nik."  
" Shut it, you don't know what happened all those years back. You don't know me."  
Eyes narrowed and tearing, Nikolai stormed of, his own arcane energy charging around him as he runs off to fight the cultists as they come closer.  
" Nikolai!"  
Zan himself screaming after as he chases Nik, no way was he going to let a friend kill himself like this. He said he'd be Nik's shield, to protect the scrawny boy while he is casting his spells, and he sure as hell intends to live up to that.

The battle drew on, and on and on. A good hour has passed and only the leader and his summoned being remained. A demonic spawn in itself. Zan, was tired. It wasn't the first time they fought so many people at once, or so strong of a being either but...it was the first time Nik didn't act like Nik. He has never seen his friend so serious before, nor so angry yet filled with such deep sadness.  
Nik's cape already burnt to crisp in a few close shaves and Zan's armour, threatening to snap in half with a few more hits.  
" Zan. I'm running low on mana ok. I have one last shot at taking this guy down."  
Nikolai pauses as he stares at Zan, a soft smile as he thinks his actions through.  
" Can you cover for me till then?"  
Zan laughs and gives Nik a thumbs up before looking at the enemy, evaluating his chances.  
" Of course! But you have to pull it off soon ok. I'm not sure if I can even shield myself much longer."  
A weak smile from Zan before his grip on his weapon tightens.  
" Thank you."

Back into the battle field they went, screaming a loud battle cry with one lucky strike the demonic flying beast was hit and came crashing down behind them.  
" I'm not even going to bother reasoning with you."  
Nikolai looks in disgust at the final cultist standing before him. Their last enemy laughing, mouthing something Nik doesn't hear in his rage.  
" Ice Kni-"  
" NIK!"  
There came Zan, tackling Nik as an explosion of flames erupted from the last cultist. Screams of pain from the both of them as the explosion hit them both point blank. All was white, his ears ringing so loud, the pain or lack there off from his left and the sudden realisation that he doesn't feel Zan anymore. Shouting for his ally, aimlessly trying to to feel around him for the ground or his friend, strangely he couldn't even hear himself shout...or feel the ground.  
" Nikolai..."  
Soon enough Nik's vision cleared out to see Zan pulling himself towards him.  
" Z-Zan? Zan are you ok. Oh my god let me heal you. I'm...so sorry. Regain your health and fight again, Cure Wounds-"  
As he tried to lift his arm to heal he realised why he couldn't feel the ground. Another anguished scream filled the air as the realisation came along with the blinding pain. The shock piercing through him once again.  
" Nik. Nik I'm here. Shhh it's ok. We'll be ok."  
As Zan grabbed Nik in a tight hug, a faint mumble of 'Lay on Hands' was heard as Nik's wounds closed up and the bleeding stopped. Softly crying into Nik's shoulder from the pain of his own wounds and looking at his partner this way.  
" I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I could only shield you so much but... I'm glad you're alive."  
" You did all you could! It's ok! I was brash I shouldn't have stood there so long I wasn't efficient I-"  
As some liquid seeped into the back of Nikolai's shirt and the weight on his shoulder grew heavy, the laboured breathing from his friend stopped.  
" Zan...Zanneus Owen!"  
The silence of an answer was more than enough. Nikolai's own tears falling, his soft crying turning into a full on sob.  
" There's no point completing my life mission if you aren't there to celebrate with me. Come back. I loved you Zan. I never got to say it so come back...please..."  
With his remaining hand he tries to shake Zan while crying but soon enough he faints too from the pure fatigue of losing an arm and leg. A soft mumble of Zan leaves his lips for no one but the passing wind to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is part of an art/writing trade for my DnD gang's characters If you want to see more of them in writing let me know, same goes for any questions about them.


End file.
